List of Ninja Tools
The ninja in Naruto are often seen using various tools or weapons to help them in battle. The following is a list of the known weapons. Animals * Users: Many characters. * Description: During the Chunin exam, it was confirmed that animals can be considered a ninja tool. This was brought into question immediately prior to Naruto's fight with Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru. A ninja's jutsu may often involve use of various animals; most notably among the Leaf ninja are the Aburame clan; who form a symbiotic relationship with a beetle-like species of insect called the Kikaichū. Also, the Inuzuka clan; which favors the use of canines in battle. In this first style of animal usage, the relationship between ninja and animal extends beyond battle; as they will be in each others company for most of their lives. The ninja will develop a unique style to maximize coordination between himself and his animal partner(s). Another form of animal usage, and far more common, comes from the Summoning Technique. An example of a Summoning Technique is that of Kakashi that calls eight nindogs including Pakkun. This method is a time/space jutsu, which calls an animal to the user during battle after drawing blood and using sufficient chakra. Chakra Enhanced Trench Knives Chakra Seal Tag * Users: Some ninja * Description: Using a tag similar to the exploding tag and placing it on a door, the user prevents anyone else from entering or leaving the room. By using a special hand seal, the tag disappears. Exploding Tag Flash Bombs * Users: Some ninja * Description: Flash bombs are small round spheres that are attached to a kunai knife, similarly to an exploding tag. Once thrown, flash bombs explode on impact, creating blinding flashes, used as a diversion. Shikamaru Nara uses these against Tayuya; using them to create shadows so he can use his Shadow Imitation Technique on Tayuya's Doki. Fūma Shuriken Infinite Armor Jouhyou * Name: * Users: Matsuri * Debut (Anime): Naruto Episode 216 The Jouhyou is one of the flexible, or soft weapons seen in Kenpō/Chinese martial arts. The Jouhyou/Rope Dart/Javelin consists of a long rope, typically several meters long, with a handle attached to one end, and a metal dart attached to other, acting as a weight which allows the user to throw the dart out at a long range target to bind them then either reel them in or perform an attack on them. The Jouhyou is a relative of the meteor hammer, the flying claws, and the chain whip. This weapon makes an appearence in the final filler arc in Part I of the anime. Gaara, as an instructer, introduced the jouhyou to his pupil, Matsuri, for weapons training over the more bulky weapons to choose from. As Gaara stated when he demonstrated the jouhyou's pratical use to Matsuri; "the teeth on the end of the string are not so much for attacking, as they are to prevent the opponent from getting too close. And then with the rope... Render them unable to attack". Katana * Users: Sasuke Uchiha, Zabuza Momochi, Kisame Hoshigaki, Raiga Kurosuki, Hanzaki Fuma, Suigetsu Hozuki, Hayate Gekko, Orochimaru, most Konoha ANBU members, and Aoi Rokusho. * Description: "Katana" is the general description of any bladed weapon longer than a dagger. They vary in size, shape, and even material. Katana, when used, often become the central focus of the ninja's jutsus, with the ninja developing techniques to maximize his sword's efficiency. * Traditional use: In tradition, a katana is a single-edged sword designed for open-field combat. The blunt end of the katana could be, technically, used as a bludgeon tool. The forging of a katana can take over half a day, and is still considered an art in today's society. Katanas are not made for precise cutting-related attacks, since it could damage the blade. Wakizashi, a name given to swords with a blade length in-between that of a katana and a dagger, complements the use of a katana. The wakizashi is used where the katana could not, including executions and seppuku, ritual suicide, as such precise actions can dull or snap the katana's blade. Significant Katanas * Decapitating Carving Knife: Zabuza Momochi's giant sword, specially designed for decapitation, later claimed by Suigetsu Hozuki. * Samehada: Kisame Hoshigaki's giant rough scaled sword, shaves rather than cut, can absorb chakra, spikes prevent anyone other than its master to wield it. * Kusanagi Sword: ** Orochimaru's version: the sword of Japanese legend, extendable and capable of slicing through virtually anything, current status unknown. ** Sasuke Uchiha's version: a simple chokuto, capable of conducting electricity for increasing cutting power and range. * Totsuka Sword: Itachi Uchiha's spiritual sword, capable of sealing victims in an eternal genjutsu, held by Susanoo, the Kusanagi's perfect counter, current status unknown. Anime Only Swords * Imperial Garian Sword Used by Ryugan in an anime-only filler arc in Part I; The sword has a metal wire passing through the blade. This wire controls it's movements as the blade can expand and be shot after the targeted enemy. Also, each of the swords blade has the ability to react to the carrier's charkra, amplify it and change it's form to that of a dragon. * Sword of the Thunder God: Tobirama Senju's legendary sword, blade is made of pure lightning and is retractable, later stolen by Aoi Rokusho, destroyed by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. * Lightning Fangs: Raiga Kurosuki's twin swords, can manipulate lightning and join into one double-bladed sword, currently under a river. * Zanbatō: Hanzaki Fuma's simple giant sword, no apparent special properties. Kunai Kunai Holster * Wearers: Most ninja * Description: Verticaly worn, rectangular pouch, worn around the thigh. Similar to a Hip Pouch, the kunai holster is designed for holding kunai only. Positioned on the thigh, the holster is conveniently for the quick drawing of the kunai they carry in combat. Lion-Headed Kannon Makibishi Metal Wires * Users: Tenten, Sasuke, and some others * Description: The metal wires are used to trap enemies. If enemies get tangled in the wires tightly, they can get sliced up. Probably what's a lot more effective is when Sasuke Uchiha wrapped up Orochimaru, he performed the Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, causing the wires to light up on fire, burning Orochimaru. Pills Pills are commonly used to enhance a users natural ability. Blood Increasing Pill Military Rations Pill Mind Awakening Pill Three Colored Pills Puppets * Users: Kankuro, Chiyo, Sasori, Monzaemon Chikamatsu. * Description: All puppets are different. However, they all work on the same fundamental principle. The puppeteer is a master of Puppet Technique, and uses threads of chakra to manipulate the puppet's movements. A trend among puppeteers is to have hidden traps among their puppets, and to use poisons, smoke bombs, and other devices to incapacitate their enemy. Often, the controller of the puppet is a weak close-range fighter. The use of puppet-related jutsu is most often associated with the Hidden Sand. Radio * Users: Several ninja * Description: Used to communicate with other ninjas over a short distance. Usually used on missions with more than one person. Scrolls * Users: Tenten, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai and many other ninja * Description: Scrolls come in many varieties of uses. Normally, they are used as letters or messages to be sent out, but some scrolls are also suitable for combat. For example, summoning scrolls are activated by the user's blood and allow them to store or summon objects such as how Tenten uses her scrolls to summon weapons. A summoning contract with a line of creatures is also signed by blood on a scroll. Sai uses scrolls to draw on in order to use his Super Beasts Imitation Picture technique. Senbon Shuriken Smoke bombs * Users: Several ninjas * Description: The simple smoke bombs puffs out smoke when detonated, serving as a distraction to disrupt enemies. Some smokebombs may contain poison, making it deadlier than regular bombs. Tantō * Users: Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi Hatake, The Foundation, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno (only seen wearing one) * Description: Simply a small Katana. The type of blade that the Foundation uses are double-edged and has no tip. It is usually carried on the back of the users shoulder. Triple-Bladed Scythe Umbrella * Users: Amegakure ninja * Description: Umbrellas are worn on the backs of the Rain shinobi for fast access. During the midst of battle, they can be hurled into the air where they spin at a rapid speed releasing a mass amount of Senbon to rain upon the enemy. Category:Tools